


Two Worlds

by byvntae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byvntae/pseuds/byvntae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Minseok thinks he and Luhan are from two completely different worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds

Kim Minseok does not like complications.

 

Kim Minseok is a very simple person. He likes to think that he is easygoing, down-to-earth, and, well,  _ not _ complicated. It's easy to be friends with Kim Minseok. He gives in a lot, and there will never be a dull day with him - he'll listen to your troubles and, at the very least, try to give his own opinion. He likes to listen and he likes to talk as well.

Kim Minseok does not believe in commitments. He's very committed to EXO, that's for sure. But when it comes to friendships, while he absolutely treasures them, he does not believe that every single friendship would and _ definitely  _ will last forever. He accepts that people change and he's completely fine with people leaving and entering his life.  _ Easy come, easy go _ . 

So it does not matter to him if Luhan wishes to stay or leave. It is completely his choice, and he respects Luhan's decision. If Luhan is willing to be his friend, Minseok gains from the friendship -  _ Luhan's a really great person to talk to  _ \- but if Luhan wants to leave, Minseok is fine with that as well. The only thing Minseok needs to do is to put in his own share of effort.

Minseok completely believes in moving on, since forward is the only way to go, anyway. 

 

Kim Minseok really, _ really  _ does not like complications.

*******

Luhan is sure he's in love. 100% sure of it.

 

The way his cheeks heat up at the sight of Kim Minseok, the butterflies that reside in the very pit of his stomach, and how absolutely  _ delighted _ he feels whenever Kim Minseok is near.

That should be love, right? If that's not love, what is?

Luhan isn't confused. He knows what he wants, and what he wants is Kim Minseok. (Even though he already owns Kim Minseok.) He's made it sure when he puts an arm around Minseok's shoulder, around his waist, when he leans in close to Minseok's ear. He likes the way Minseok's ear tenses when Luhan whispers into it.

Except, sometimes, he does not have Minseok's complete attention.

And he hates it. He absolutely, definitely, completely  _ hates _ it.

*******

_ Here it goes again, _ Minseok says in his mind. He's not irritated, he swears he isn't. He's just... a little out of it, maybe.

Luhan is extremely close to his ear. He can feel the other boy's warm breath on his earlobe, and he doesn't really like the way his body reacts to it. Then comes Luhan's  _ soft, oh so soft, _ fingers on his arm. How his skin burns under Luhan's touch is completely beyond his comprehension.

Luhan's whispering something but he really can't hear anything. All he can think about is how soft his fingers are. 

Luhan knows Minseok isn't listening because he isn't responding to his jokes again.

Luhan sighs inwardly.

 

Minseok can feel the other boy leaning away, so he leans closer, because,  _ I'm sorry, Luhan, what did you just say? _

Luhan wants to say,  _ forget it,  _ but he presses further and repeats his statement again, this time a little louder.

_ Oh, _ Minseok laughs briefly, before nodding.

Luhan's hands fall limply to his sides as he looks away, blinking away the tears that are threatening to sting at the edge of his eyes. 

Minseok focusses his attention elsewhere because now he can't understand why his skin aches without the warmth of Luhan's touch -  _ he never really understands why and he doesn't want to pursue it  _ \- and tries to drown his thoughts of Luhan with thoughts of other things. Like how that pink colour really suits that banner.

Because, really, Minseok does  _ not _ like complications. 

*******

Luhan suddenly thought of something funny, and as he turns happily towards his best friend, he sees that Minseok is completely engrossed as a spectator. Minseok lifts his hands and claps gleefully as he cheers.

Luhan looks away.

Maybe next time.

(When you'll finally look at me like that.)

*******

Minseok isn't worried about his friendship with Luhan.

"Minseok," Luhan whispers, "Minseok-ah."

Luhan places his hand around Minseok's neck and watches Minseok blink.

He isn't looking his way at all. He's thinking about something. Luhan desperately wants to get into Minseok's head and look at what he's thinking about, because Minseok almost,  _ always _ , never tells Luhan what's on his mind.

"Minseok," he tries again, gentler.

The other boy finally turns his head and raises a brow. "Mmhm?"

A small smile on Luhan's lips, "What are you thinking about?"

Minseok shrugs, looking around nonchalantly. "Just, you know," he grins, "stuff."

Luhan doesn't pry because he feels Minseok's hand on his thigh. Luhan grins back because if Minseok doesn't want to tell him, then he shouldn't force his way into the other boy's mind. Luhan wraps both arms around Minseok's chest and rests his chin on his shoulder.

He will never let go.

Minseok's smile falters casually as he looks around. Luhan will never know that all he ever thinks about is Luhan. (He's pretty good at hiding this.) Luhan's smile, Luhan's touch, Luhan's laugh. Luhan is on Minseok's mind every single minute. 

So he doesn't really miss Luhan, not really. How does he miss someone whom he thinks about all the time? And Luhan's always there.

Luhan will never leave.

So Minseok isn't worried.

Because Luhan always comes back no matter what. (Whether it be mentally or physically.)

*******

Luhan isn't obsessed.

 

Unless loving someone means you're obsessed over him. Luhan loves Minseok, a lot. He wants Minseok,  _ a lot _ . A lot isn't enough to describe how much he needs Kim Minseok.

There are a lot of things Luhan likes about Minseok, the list would go on forever, but he likes Minseok anyway. He likes to touch Minseok, he likes to talk to Minseok, he likes to do everything with Minseok.

He will never get tired of Minseok. He knows this, because whenever Minseok  _ isn't _ by his side, he feels empty. His heart feels void, and nobody nearby is as lovely to touch as Minseok.

Of course he has the other members - the other members who are younger, cuter, responds to his jokes, but they're all never enough.

 

"Sehun, Sehun, _ Sehunnie _ ," he calls out, gripping the maknae by his neck.

"Ow, hyung, what?" Sehun replies, touching the older boy's waist.

Luhan leans closer and whispers something into Sehun's ear, and the younger boy grins widely, laughing.

Luhan smiles, satisfied with his reaction, but his eyes dart towards Kim Minseok, who is at the other end. 

He wishes Minseok could hear his joke.

 

"Hi hyung!" Baekhyun greets, palming Luhan's butt.

Luhan jumps in surprise, before tackling the other boy into a hug. "Hi," he breathes back.

Baekhyun smiles up at him with sparkly eyes, and Luhan grins. Baekhyun is pretty.

But Luhan's eyes darted towards Kim Minseok, who is, once again, in his own world looking at everything else but him.

And something in his feet drives him to walk over to Kim Minseok.

 

Luhan isn't obsessed.

He has a very strong desire, to have Kim Minseok's fullest attention on him. Because Minseok has the power to make him feel better. Just having Minseok around fills the void in his heart, and brings warmth to his chest. His presence comforts him.

So, until he has Minseok's complete attention on him, he'll never give up.

And once he does, though, he'll keep Minseok forever and ever and ever.

*******

That night, Luhan is very,  _ very _ drunk and Minseok is quite on the sober side.

But Minseok doesn't take advantage of Luhan.

"Baozi,  _ Baozi _ ," Luhan whispers hotly in the other boy's ear, snaking a long, thin arm around Minseok's neck.

"Mmhm?" Minseok turns, wearing a small smile. "You've not called me that for a long time."

Luhan giggles before hiccuping, his cheeks blazing hot from the alcohol. He casts his eyes upwards, batting his eyelashes.

"I miss calling you that, I'm gonna continue calling you that more often," Luhan slurs, grinning as he draws lazy circles on Minseok's clothed chest.

Minseok merely laughs.

Luhan tightens his grip on the other boy's neck. "I love you, my  _ baozi _ ," he says shakily, "you are my beautiful - _ beautiful  _ \- baozi, and I love you, and you're mine, you're mine - mine - mine," at this point Luhan throws his head back before staring into Minseok's eyes and adds solemnly, " _ mine forever _ ."

Minseok blinks, staring down at Luhan.  _ You're drunk _ , is what he wants to say.  _ You don't mean that at all, _ is what his mind is screaming.

Instead, he smiles. "Of course I'm yours. I'll always be yours."

Luhan's eyes widen and he starts giggling. Then he leans closer and steals a kiss from Minseok's lips.

Minseok simply stays in his position.

"I've always wanted to do that," Luhan whispers, resting his head on Minseok's chest.

"I know."

"No, you don't," Luhan shakes his head violently. Then he looks back up and kisses Minseok's lips. He pulls back, looks at his baozi's pretty,  _ pretty _ , eyes - and kisses him again, a little longer this time.

Minseok doesn't take advantage of Luhan.

Minseok lets Luhan take advantage of him.

Because while Minseok and Luhan are two entirely different people, their hearts and souls connect as if they're one and the same. As if they're made for each other. Perfect-fitting hands, synchronised smiles and natural hugs.

Because if this isn't love, they don't know what is.

***

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one I wrote from a really long time ago, back in 2013 when I had been a XiuHan shipper, which is prob why it is kinda irrelevant now but I decided to put this up anyways for anyone who's having nostalgic XiuHan feels, maybe, idk haha. If u enjoyed it thanks a lot!


End file.
